


学会忘记

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: （仅本人存文备份用是个BE如果真的被看见了请当做没看见谢谢hhhhh）（不太会排版就随便吧hhhhhh）





	学会忘记

**Author's Note:**

> （仅本人存文备份用  
是个BE  
如果真的被看见了请当做没看见谢谢hhhhh）  
（不太会排版就随便吧hhhhhh）

*有插叙所以时间线或许有些混乱  
*没有模板也没有代入CP，是一 口 气 即 兴 瞎 写 的 激 情 短 打  
（果然深夜会激发灵感emmmmmm）

而今，我似乎已经忘却了她的容颜。  
因为我于某一个天光没有透过地平线的漆黑黎明时分醒来，平躺在床上，盯着苍白单调的天花板努力回忆梦境的时候，一切场景与经历都是那样的清楚明晰——  
除了她的容颜，模糊得只余下一片白雾。

曾经我对此是再熟悉不过的了——甚至我被架着来到医院里治疗，长时间地困在这个小小的房间里，也是因为熟悉：  
她远离我和别的人去到遥远的地方之后，我似乎一直无法习惯将她蓦然抽离我之后的日常生活，仿佛无时不刻，她还在我的身旁，亭亭玉立，笑容明媚。  
无法忘却的执念和必须遗忘的现实发生了巨大的冲突，看起来执念明显更胜一筹，于是她的倩影逐渐一重一重地在我的眼前闪烁，从地面到天空都无法逃离，而且由于容颜是那样的清晰，清晰得不似幻想，在最严重的时刻里，我甚至已经分辨不清这究竟是否只是幻觉。  
于是我现在穿上了一成不变的条纹病号服。  
每一天我都要按时服用药物，还有定期的心理治疗，只是光靠这一些暂时总是无法撼动坚实的感情根基，我的症状始终无法好转。  
现在想起来，似乎还是因为我一直不能接受，无法相信吧。  
那么多年的感情，为什么只是由于物质的原因，就会变得那样脆弱地，像朝生暮死的蜉蝣一般，撑不过多少的时日呢？

“或许你学着忘了她，你的病就会好了。”  
医院里最高超的心理诊断师，跟我聊了一整个下午，最后就轻飘飘撂下了这么一句虚无缥缈的话。

忘了她？  
要怎样，才能学会忘记呢？  
从不再看到与她有关的任何物品，提及与她有关的任何事情，拥有与她有关的任何想法开始吧。  
于是我也这么做了。  
这好像比那些裹着糖衣却奇苦无比的药物有效多了，从她的容颜开始，我的记忆开始变得模糊，我的幻觉开始一点点减少频率，减轻程度，但到了某个阶段之后，却再也不能前进一丝一毫。  
我顶着幻象随时反弹飞起，铺天盖地地充满这个狭窄空间的难受与窒息感觉，双腿抱膝坐在床上日日夜夜地试想，而病症又严重了起来，我甚至要用头撞击墙壁，揪着头发拔出来好多头发掉落在地上，用巨大的生理疼痛，才能稍微缓解那种幻觉叠加之下,胸腔被压得喘不过气，随时都要破裂的锋利的痛楚。

又是那个据说最高超的心理诊断师，轻飘飘地扔下来一句话：  
“因为你想要知道这是为什么。”

那一天我如常痛苦地用比以往过量的药物——愈发严重的耐药性，使我只能如此去做，比起药物的副作用，还是精神上的更加难以忍受。  
然后我看着那张邮寄过来的结婚喜帖，看着里面的东西，突然就知道了为什么。

眼眶在刹那间被生理盐水充斥满溢，刚刚服用的三倍剂量药物，也根本无法抑制发病以来最严重的一次病状，千万重她的身影在每一点眼角的余光里飘荡，挤满得整个房间只剩下我坐着的方寸土地。我的耳朵忽然听不见窗外的鸟鸣，听不见我的歇斯底里的大喊，听不见医生护士的呼唤，只有她的声音像山谷回声一般无尽地回荡，将我的脑袋也冲击成一片浆糊。  
身体也由于身影们的咄咄逼近，挤压得不断痉挛和刺痛起来，仿佛我身处高压里，下一刻我的躯壳就会在巨大的压力下破碎成一堆血肉。我用尽最后的力气，在这一刻或许是那针高强度的镇静剂终于发挥了作用，或许是现实的力量竟然压倒了执念，红色的纸张下一秒就破裂成无数碎片，仿佛每一个碎片都自动迎战击碎了一个幻影吞噬了周围的一束光线，一点意识一般——  
在最后一个最为清晰的身影也消失不见的那一刻，我的身体恢复了正常，我的感觉正在逐渐回归，我感觉到我晕倒在病床上，世界终于重归漆黑与寂静。

现在我已经想不起来关于她的，除了名字之外的所有一切了。  
我只知道我一想起来她的名字，我的胸腔就会憋闷，仿佛它曾经因为这两三个字经受过莫大的痛苦，深深刻进血肉骨髓，连机体的更新换代也无法抹除。

我好像已经学会忘记了呢。

这是我第二天，于天光没有透过地平线的漆黑黎明时分醒来，平躺在床上，盯着苍白单调的天花板努力回忆梦境的时候，突然发现的事情：  
她第一次在我的梦里消失了。  
连同的还有那些记忆，那些影像与幻觉，也完全消失得干干净净，仿若那卷记忆胶片，被剪裁燃烧成灰了一般。  
留在我脑海里的最后最近的一点回忆，只有那天晚上的梦：  
我独自走在一片空白的虚无世界中时，突然看见她走在我面前，而且距离越发遥远。  
我大声呼喊着试图挽回走远的她，却始终无法让她模糊，扩散，透明的躯体重新凝聚成实体，始终无法挽救她似乎下一刻就要在我的记忆胶片里彻彻底底消失的现实。  
在梦境的最后，她蓦然转过头来——我的潜意识告诉我她转过身来了，刺眼的白光已经让我的梦境晕眩摇摆，从边缘处一点点破碎。

“你迟早要学会忘记的。”

“忘掉我吧。”


End file.
